Realization
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Follow up to Leigh59's story 'He Admits Defeat'. Morgan and Garcia have a few realizations. M/G of course!


Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Criminal Minds!

This is a follow up to Leigh59's story 'He Admits Defeat'. So you should probably read that first. Special thanks to Leigh59 for letting me borrow her story! And as always, thanks to my beta reader MrsPenelopeMorgan!

* * *

He looked up from his report when he noticed her slip out of her office. He watched as she quietly made her way through the bullpen trying to avoid other agents. Morgan instantly sat up straighter when he noticed her flinch when another agent accidentally brushed up against her arm. He immediately stood up and started to follow her with worry written on his face.

He watched as she knocked lightly on JJ's door and then slipped in. Morgan stopped and was about to head back to his desk when he noticed she hadn't closed the door all the way. He stood for a second trying to decide whether or not to follow when the sight of her flinching flashed before his eyes and his worry overtook him. He walked up to the door, but stopped and stood by the wall when he heard them talking. As he listened his anger grew and it took everything he had not to barge in.

"Garcia, you need to file a complaint against him." JJ said from inside the office.

"It's just a bruise." Penelope stated indifferently.

"Yeah, a bruise in the shape of a hand. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, Pen?" JJ asked worriedly.

"No, I don't want to make a big deal out of this. It was just an accident." Came Penelope's reply and Morgan could practically see her shaking her head.

"An accident? You got to be kidding me. Penelope, if you won't press charges at least leave him." JJ said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"I can't."

"Why not? Why would you want to stick around with him?" JJ asked.

"I told you JJ, he's my last chance at a family. I have to take what I can get." Penelope stated determinedly.

"You deserve better and besides you don't really love him."

"JJ we've been over this, I only love one man and he doesn't love me the same way." Penelope said making JJ sigh. "Now can I have my sweater I left in here."

"When Hotch finds out…" JJ started.

"He won't."

"You really don't think anyone's going to notice a big bruise on your arm, not to mention that bump on your head?"

"That's what the sweaters for and my hair can cover the bump." Penelope answered

"This is ridiculous." JJ stated.

"JJ, please, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Penelope…"

"Please JJ?" Penelope pleaded.

"Fine, but if something like this happens again Hotch will be the last person you have to worry about." JJ said.

Morgan stood leaning against the wall anger radiating off him in waves. How dare anyone hurt his baby girl. Though technically she wasn't his, but he planned on fixing that. He heard movement from inside the office so he headed back to his desk not wanting them to know he'd been eavesdropping.

How could he let this happen? He knew she loved him, he had heard her say it himself, and he knew that he was just as much in love with her. So why did he give up so easily? Why did he sit back and let _him_ have Garcia? He knew why, because he thought he wasn't good enough for her… and he wasn't. He hadn't acted, instead he had admitted defeat and had let her go, and now she was hurt. He may not be good enough for her, but _he_ defiantly wasn't either. This whole situation was his own fault because he hadn't fought for her, but that was going to change. She shouldn't have to settle just because she thought she had to, especially when the man she loved was in love with her too.

Morgan sat back in his chair and pretended to work on his report all the while keeping an eye out for Garcia. When he finally saw her walk quietly back to her office he stood up and made his way to her office as well. Once outside her door he took a deep breath to try and get rid of some of his anger. He knocked and then walked in, closing the door behind him.

He watched as she turned toward him with a smile on her face and his worry surfaced when he noticed the sweater she was wearing. "You okay there hot stuff?" Penelope asked when he didn't say anything.

He took a couple of steps closer to her and scanned her face. "Let me see you're arm baby girl." He said trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but it was impossible.

"Why?" She asked with a confused look on her face and Morgan noticed how she discretely pulled the sleeves of her sweater down more.

"I saw you flinch when that agent brushed up against your arm." Morgan stated.

"He just surprised. It was nothing sugar." Penelope answered with a smile and shrugged. Morgan had to admit that she was one hell of an actress. If he hadn't heard that conversation he might have believed her.

"Penelope, please just let me see. I know you have a bruise." He said with a sigh and watched as shock showed on Penelope's face for a second before her walls went up. She stared at him for a second and he knew she was trying to figure out how he knew. He thought she wasn't going to show him so he was about to say something, but then she blushed slightly and started to pull up her sleeve.

Once the sleeve was rolled up all the way Morgan gasped slightly. It was worse than he thought it would be. Most of her upper arm was covered with a bruise shaped like a man's handprint. It was black and purple and the area around it was red and slightly swollen. It looked extremely painful and the sight of it made his blood boil. He gently took her arm, careful not to touch the hurt area, inspecting it carefully.

He then looked up at her and saw that she was looking anywhere but at him. It was then he caught a glimpse of her forehead. He carefully placed his left hand on the side of her face and tilted it up so he could see her face. She still wouldn't look him in the eyes as he used his other hand to lightly brush away her hair. He tried to repress his anger when he saw the red, swollen, bump on her forehead near her scalp.

"Baby girl." He whispered as worry filled his eyes as he looked at the lump.

"It's nothing. I just tripped down the stairs." Penelope said and smiled slightly at him, but Morgan saw the hidden pain behind her eyes.

"And did the stairs push you? Because I'm pretty sure that's the only way you could have a hand print on your arm." Morgan said and silently cursed himself when she paled and looked down.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up. "Tell me what happened princess." Morgan said softly. He watched as tears began to form in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could escape. "Penelope, baby, you know you can tell me anything." He said as she looked away again sadly.

Morgan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He held her against him and leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "Penelope I told you once that I love you. I meant it, but not the way you probably think. I gave you my heart a long time ago princess. I'm in love with you, but I wanted you to be happy. I didn't think I was worthy of you, and I'm not, but no one is worthy of your love. I'm just lucky enough to be the one you gave it to." He told her. He kissed the side of her head and felt his shirt getting wet as she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Once he felt her stop shaking and heard her breathing even out, he pulled back slightly. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Do you mean it Derek?" Penelope asked seriously.

"I do. I've never lied to you goddess and I'm not going to start now. I love you more than you could possibly imagine." He answered with a smile.

"I love you too hot stuff, I just thought…" Penelope began.

"I know baby girl, I heard you talking to JJ and Emily a few months ago. I would have said something, but I thought Lynch would make you happy. I sorry that I didn't fight for you princess; I wanted you to have everything you wanted. I'm sorry, if I had told you what I meant earlier than _he_ wouldn't have been able to hurt you."

"It's okay hot stuff. It's wasn't your fault and besides, it was just an accident." Penelope said and smiled at him.

"I highly doubt it was an accident. Baby girl tell me what happened." Morgan said with a hint of pleading in his voice.

Penelope sighed and looked down, avoiding his gaze, before starting. "We were having a fight. Kevin had insisted that we go on a vacation together and when I said maybe later when things at work calmed down he went off. I told him that I had to get to work and that we'd talk later, but he just got even angrier. I was already going to be late and I just wasn't in the mood to fight so I left. I got to the stairs and that's when he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I told him he was hurting my arm, but he just held tighter and yelled at me. I turned to leave and he yanked me back. I demanded he let me go and so he did, but when he let go of my arm he pushed it back a bit and I lost my balance. I fell down the stairs and that's how I got the bump on my head." Penelope explained still not looking him in the eyes.

When he didn't say anything she looked up to see his eyes blazing with anger, his fists clenched tightly, and a muscle in his jaw twitching. "Stud muffin, it's okay. It was just an accident." Penelope said nonchalantly.

"It was not an accident Pen. And you don't have to defend him." Morgan said with anger in his voice. "Are you okay Penelope?" He asked as worry once again began to override his anger, temporarily anyways. He cupped her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. Penelope smiled sweetly at him before answering.

"I'm fine hot stuff. It's just a bruise and a bump. No big deal." She assured him.

"I think you should go to the hospital just in case." He said worriedly as he examined her head and arm.

"Derek, I'm fine, really." She said and rolled her eyes.

Morgan wanted to argue with her and drag her to the hospital if he had to, but she seemed to be okay and he knew she was just as stubborn as he was. Besides he could always take her later once he had back up from the others. That's when the dark cloud formed in his eyes again. "Goddess, JJ was right, you need to press charges. That or at least let me in a room alone with him for five minutes." He said seriously and Garcia raised her eyebrow.

"And how do you know what JJ said exactly?" Penelope asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see baby girl after I saw you flinch I was worried so I…I followed you and…" Morgan began as he rubbed a hand over his head.

"And you eavesdropped in on our conversation." Penelope finished for him.

"Yeah." Morgan said softly and expected her to yell at him, so when she didn't he looked up at her to see her smirking at him.

"I take it you already figured that out." Morgan said with a slight smile.

"I may not be a profiler sugar, but I know how to put two and two together." She answered and smiled at him.

Morgan laughed slightly, but then turned serous yet again. "You are going to press charges right?" He asked her.

"Derek…" Penelope said with a sigh.

"Princess, intentional or not, he caused you to get hurt. You don't even have to do anything. Hotch can take care of it."

"You and I both know that Hotch is almost as overprotective as you are." Penelope replied.

"Penelope please; I don't want him to be able to get away with this." Morgan said and ran his hand through her hair as he stared into her eyes. "Besides, while Hotch and Rossi are talking to Strauss about Lynch they can talk to her about us." He added with a grin. "And Rossi knows how to talk to Strauss."

Penelope laughed before looking at him and smiling slightly. "Okay, but I don't want to make a big deal out of this."

"Deal; under one condition." Morgan said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh and what's that sugar." Penelope said with a mischievous look.

"You have to go out with me tonight." Morgan said with a playful smile.

"Hmm, I think that can be arranged." Penelope answered and put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you baby girl." He stated, his voice laced with emotion then leaned down to capture her lips with his. He planned to fight tooth and nail for his goddess from now on. She was his and he was hers, and that's the way they intended to keep it.

* * *

So how did you like it? Review please!!


End file.
